A Matter Of The Heart
by power-of-two-wyatt-chris
Summary: Wyatt and Melinda Halliwell were kicked out of the manor when their mother caught them in the act. Now Paige and Phoebe have finally gotten Piper to cave...will her children let her back in their lives?


A Matter Of The Heart 

**Summary:** Wyatt and Melinda Halliwell were kicked out of the manor when their mother caught them in the act. Now Paige and Phoebe have finally gotten Piper to cave...will her children let her back in their lives?

**Rating:** M

**Author:** power-of-two-wyatt-chris

**Warning:** Inc, M/F

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was born February 2, 2005 on the day that magic died. He has shoulder length curly dirty blonde hair and beautiful blue green eyes. He's 6'4 and perfectly built, plus a handsome face that anyone could fall for, straight or gay. He's 19-years-old and was kicked out of the manor at 15 for being in a relationship with his older sister, Melinda.

Melinda Jane Halliwell was born January 4, 2003. She has long straight brown hair and bright green eyes. She's beautiful and actually looks exactly like Piper, except with her dad's eyes but she definitely has Piper's personality. She's 21-years-old and surprisingly loves being kicked out and having her own life and family.

Rebel Parker Halliwell was born October 31, 2020. He's Wyatt and Melinda's eldest son, he's 4-years-old. He has long messy blonde hair and green eyes, and looks exactly like Wyatt when he was younger, so he's adorable. He was named Rebel since he kicked a lot and when he was born he wouldn't stop crying and Wyatt and Melinda could just see him being a huge rebel, therefore Rebel Halliwell was born.

Christopher Peregrine Halliwell was born February 14, 2023. He's Wyatt and Melinda's youngest child he's 1-year-old. He has long curly brown hair and Wyatt's blue green eyes, rosy cheeks, Wyatt's long curly eye lashes and he's just plain adorable, no one can hate him. Wyatt and Melinda had no idea they named him after their grandfather until Melinda looked up their family on their fathers side and both were shocked, but they couldn't change it. They didn't want to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_May 12, 2024... _**

"Re!" Chris squealed, bouncing up and down in his playpen when he saw his older brother. Rebel ran over and kissed Chris's head, smiling. He loves it when his brother tries to say his name, it's adorable.

"Hi Chrissy." Rebel said as he orbed in the playpen and Chris erupted in high pitches giggles and fell on his butt so he could play with his brother.

"Um, yes, yes I can do that," Wyatt said as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "I don't know ma'am. I'll try and you can tell me if you like it or not."

Melinda walked into the kitchen and saw Wyatt seemed to be getting angry with the woman, so she smiled and watched him scratch his head a little, in an angry way.

"Of course, I'll get right on that," Wyatt said, tossing his pen on the counter. "Yes I have children...yeah I know the 5th birthday is important...I know ma'am."

Wyatt turned around so he was leaning against the counter and he gave Melinda a little smile before focusing on the woman on the phone, then he made a noise of agreement.

"Of course...I can't not charge you for that...I don't care, I need money as much as you do," Wyatt said and Melinda shook her head as she took out some food for Rebel's lunch since she's already fed Chris. "I have 2 children...one and four...no not 5 so I don't know exactly what it's like but I've had 5 birthdays...yes I cooked the cakes, no I didn't charge _myself_."

"Wyatt..." Melinda said and Wyatt sighed deeply and ran a hand through his messy blonde curls.

"Listen lady, I can't give you a free fucking cake so it's either $24.75 or you can find someone else." Wyatt growled

"Wyatt!" Melinda scolded and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Alright, good luck with that," And he hung up and slammed the phone on the counter. "My god, you'd think after me telling her no like 5 times she'd finally get it."

"Wyatt..."

"I know, I know," Wyatt said. "What are you doing?"

"Making Rebel's lunch...since you agreed to take him to the park for lunch so I can go get Chris some new clothes." Melinda said and Wyatt just gave her a little smile that clearly read 'right, I knew that'.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna go...get ready." Wyatt said before he quickly left the kitchen, kissing Melinda's cheek on his way out.

Melinda shook her head and went back to cooking. Wyatt and Melinda both inherited Piper's cooking skills and they're grateful for that, it makes dinner time a whole lot easier since Wyatt can help her cook or just do it himself if she's busy.

Wyatt walked over to the playpen and looked in and saw Rebel playing with Chris, who was most definitely enjoying himself as Rebel made funny voices for his stuffed animals.

"Hey Reb, you ready to go to the park?"

"Yea!" Rebel beamed

"Okay buddy. How about you show Chris around." Wyatt said

"Yeah!" Rebel cheered and Wyatt smiled and picked Chris up and set him on the ground and then he picked Rebel up and put him down as well.

"Stay inside and don't touch anything you aren't supposed to." Wyatt said, meaning the light sockets and many other things.

"Okay daddy, come on Chrissy." Rebel said as he took his brothers hand and slowly started walking so his brother wouldn't fall. Then Wyatt headed back into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter next to Melinda.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing." He shrugged

"Something's up, what is it?" Melinda asked

"Are you saying I'm always up to something?" Wyatt asked with feigned hurt.

"Yes, mom should have named you Rebel or Rogue," Melinda chuckled and Wyatt raised an eyebrow, before he walked behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, and he kissed her neck since her hair was up in a loose bun. "Wyatt..."

"Hmm?" he asked, not stopping his kisses.

"Stop it." She said, smiling.

"Nope." Wyatt said

"Eeeww!"

Wyatt and Melinda both looked to the door and saw Rebel and Chris. Rebel had his hands over Chris's eyes and Chris was giggling.

"I'm gonna ew you." Wyatt said as he chased after Rebel who let go of Chris and took off running, giggling as Wyatt chased him.

"Eah." Chris said, as he put his hand on the archway and looked at Melinda with innocent blue green eyes and he moved his head to look behind him and then he looked back at Melinda with chocolate curls on his forehead, making Melinda smile.

"Come here honey." Melinda said and Chris waddled over to her and she picked him up and moved him to her hip and Chris happily watched her make the sandwiches. Until Wyatt walked in with a squealing Rebel, as he tickled him. Then Wyatt took Chris and put him on his other hip.

"Hi Chrissy!" Rebel said and Chris gurgled. Chris can only say "Re" and "Dada", he hasn't started saying "Mama" yet, much to Melinda's dismay.

"Chrissy." Mel cooed and Chris cooed back.

"Mmmm..." Chris said

"Did you hear that!?" Melinda asked, smiling widely.

"He didn't say anything." Wyatt frowned

"Wyatt! He was trying to say Mama, how could you not hear that!?" Melinda asked

"Um, I...I don't know," Wyatt said. "Can you say Mama Chrissy?"

"Mmmm..." Chris said again and he opened his mouth for a second, "Mmmmaaamma!"

Melinda then squealed and took Chris and bounced him around cooing him.

"Who's a good boy? Yeah, you are huh?" Melinda said to Chris, kissing his chubby cheeks and Chris simply squealed a long with her a big smile on his chubby face.

"Mama!" he repeated and Melinda smiled and hugged him close to her chest, kissing his head.

"Why's mommy going crazy?" Rebel asked

"Your brother just said Mama Reb, that's why." Wyatt said

"Oh." Rebel said even though he really had no idea what the big deal is, he says mommy everyday!

"She's happy just like you when Chrissy said Re for the first time." Wyatt said

"Oh!" Rebel said, finally getting it. "Yay Chrissy!"

--------------------------------------------

Wyatt glanced at a group of teenage girls that'd been checking him out the entire time he's been at the park. They were about 16-17, so only a couple years younger then Wyatt.

"Dude, ignore them." Jacob O'Neill said to his best friend as he watched Luke and Rebel play on the playground.

"How can I? I know they're looking at my ass and it's really awkward," Wyatt said and Jacob walked on the other side of him, blocking the girls view of Wyatt. "Thanks."

"So, where are Mel and Chris?"

"Shopping, apparently Chris needs some new clothes since he's outgrowing his," Wyatt said and Jacob nodded. "And her 5 friends are helping."

"Gossip session?" Jacob asked

"I would have to guess," Wyatt said. "Especially since your wife is there."

"So is yours." Jacob said

Everyone thinks that Wyatt and Melinda are married since they have the same last name and Melinda decided just to let everyone think that and she even bought rings for them...giving them a completely new life in Manhattan.

"Yea, I know...I feel sorry for Chris though." Wyatt said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why? Chris loves girls and you know it." Jacob said with a smile since whenever Wyatt and Melinda and their friends go out or have parties with their friends Chris always manages to get in the arms of the hottest girls there. Plus he always gets in a few kisses just by doing cute little things or hugging them, or even cuddling with them.

Wyatt just smiled before he glanced at Rebel. "I just can't wait to see him as a teenager."

"A love-sick teenager." Jacob said

"You're lucky." Wyatt stated

"Why? Because I have 4 girls and 1 boy? Try again. You only have to worry about 2 dicks, I have to worry about a million." Jacob said and Wyatt laughed.

"Wow," Wyatt said unable to stop himself from laughing and smiling. "I never thought about it like that."

"Yea, dude trust me, _don't_ have anymore kids, I miss just having 2 that get along really good. Then you add a third and it's chaos. Fourth and there's no where to die. Fifth and it's hell." Jacob said

"Hell huh?" Wyatt asked smiling.

"Well, sure I love my kids but sometimes...I just wanna lock 'em in a room and leave 'em forever."

"You mean when they start screaming and won't leave you alone? I've experienced that with Rebel a couple times." Wyatt said

"Trust me man, stick with 2." The 28-year-old told Wyatt.

"I think I am, I can't handle anymore." Wyatt said

"Yea...hey where are Jaren and Cory at?" Jacob asked

"Um, I think Jaren's at Molly's dance recital and Cory...oh yea, Ricky got chicken pox's from Molly, or as Ricky calls them, cooties." Wyatt said and Jacob chuckled.

"Well he is at that stage where he thinks they're real."

"Well I say bring on the cooties, they're worth it if I can even get an hour alone with Mel." Wyatt said smiling.

"Hell yea," Jacob agreed. "Well not with Mel, but Emma."

"Good." Wyatt smiled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so what do you guys think!? Should I continue or no? Please review and tell me!! (:

:x:London:x:


End file.
